byramfandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmy the Wizard
Jimmy the Wizard is an Afrometer sorcerer, and the head of the U.P.A. Born into the well known Wizard bloodline, famed for its many great sorcerers throughout history, Jimmy became perhaps the greatest sorcerer of all time himself. Working his way up the Afrazel political ranks, and becoming the Head of Sorcery and then Head of War in the Afrazelite High Council, Jimmy became a planetary hero after instigating the Afrometer's victory against the Mohawkians. However he has often been at odds with the political elite of Afrazel, and even served a fifty year exile at one stage. Considered one of the Universe's greatest ever sorcerers, Jimmy's name is renowned across the stars for his great feats of magic and defeats of cosmic beings. Biography: Early Years Jimmy the Wizard to Humphry the Wizard and Jamima the Book on the equivalent of 15th March 1766 A.D in the Afrazel capital Armoury. Jimmy was raised alongside his younger brothers Gumbol the Wizard, Gobble the Wizard, Chommy the Wizard, and Woozoo the Wizard in the capital city. During his school career, Jimmy received excellent grades, bettered only by Chommy out of his siblings. However he was a prodigious talent in sorcery, and after his schooling ended decided to pursue a degree in sorcery at Inchin University, one of the most prestigious tertiary institutions in Afrazel. He graduated with a bachelor's degree a few years later with the highest possible honours, and this afforded him and his family celebrity status. He was also offered a scholarship for post-graduate studies at Inchin University. However, he was deeply unsatisfied as he felt his potential expanded beyond the knowledge of the Afrometer academic system. Thus, at the age of 192, in his one-person spacecraft the 'Scarlet Lady', young Jimmy the Wizard left Afrazel in search of somewhere to hone his naturally outstanding magical potential elsewhere. He discovered a planet called Vovani, which was inhabited by a mystical race of druids known as Vovenians. They harnessed an energy form known as Senergy, which was powerful but highly outdated. The druids sensed Jimmy's power levels and keenly agreed to train him. Taking Senergy to an unprecedented new level of power, Jimmy honed this art form after 37 years. He presented his Cane, carved beautifully from the Methuselah tree of Earth to the druids, who bonded it spiritually with Jimmy. He named his cane the Duke of Sparrows. This mostly accounts for why Jimmy is so unmatched with sorcery as Senergy is rarely used, so most don't know how to combat it effectively. Political Career In 1995, he embarked on a journey back to Afrazel, which was now in an evenly matched, bloody war with the Mohawkians. He decided to turn his attention to the politics of his planet. Long serving Afrometer High Council member Perka the Oak had stepped down from her role as Head of Sorcery at the age of 904, leaving a vacancy on the most prestigious position possible on the planet for a sorcerer. Despite his relatively mediocre material qualifications, Jimmy wowed the rest of the High Council with his talent, and he was appointed as the 191st Afrazelite Head of Sorcery on 6th November, 1995. The job did not live up to Jimmy's expectations, and he was disappointed that the Head of Sorcery did not serve a greater role in the ensuing war with the Mohawkians. After just 3 weeks in office, Jimmy resigned as Head of Sorcery and challenged 700 year old Tombi the Appendage for the Head of War position, presenting him with a petition of 1,000,000 afrometer signatures (the minimum for a High Council challenge). Jimmy won the resulting vote on a landslide and on the 1st January 1996, at the age of 229, became the youngest ever Head of War. It was here he displayed great leadership skill and an incisive strategic ability. Within two years the afrometers had gained a very large advantage and the situation seemed desperate for the Mohawkians. Things took a fateful turn however when Sakan, the Mohawkian king, attacked and destroyed an unarmed Afrometer strawberry vessel, bound for Earth, out of desperation. The attack killed over 200 innocent Afrometers including Jimmy's own cousin Mironda the Spike. Jimmy demanded to the council that he be allowed to personally hunt the king and bring him to justice. They unanimously refused, saying his place was to rule from Afrazel and they cautioned him not to make the war personal. The Quest for Sakan One day later, on 17th May 1998, he caused a global stir by announcing his immediate resignation from his post. He soon departed the planet, piloting the 'Scarlet Lady', vowing to destroy the king of Mohawkia. Over the following decade he pursued Sakan, but the latter always seemed to find a way to escape. Jimmy succeeded in easily overcoming an entire contingent of Sakan's prized bodyguards, installing in him a deep fear of the afrometers, especially Jimmy. In early 2001, on a chance encounter on the planet Prrg, Jimmy and Sakan properly did battle for the first time. Sakan was a powerful sorcerer himself, but certainly was no match for the afrometer. However, after somehow managing to hold off the more powerful sorcerer, Sakan successfully distracted Jimmy and escaped once more. Public Enemy Jimmy, despite failing to capture or kill Sakan yet again, but seeing that the war was clearly won, decided it was time to return home. However, upon returning, he was arrested and brought in chains to the High Council. There, the Head of Justice, Juntissa the Wood, sentenced him to fifty years exile for abandoning the High Council and failing to serve his war duty. His beloved ship, the 'Scarlet Lady', was also obliterated, and he was escorted by armed guards to the crystal planet Rhumesia, located within the same solar system as Afrazel. Life on Rhumesia and Encounter with Phibian Jimmy fortunately retained his cane when he was brought to Rhumesia. The tall, birdlike Rhumesians were an aristocratic race who were wary of sorcery, and Jimmy himself, thus they practically left him alone to practise his Senergic magic. The great city of Elender on Rhumesia housed an enormous library filled with great political and historical texts from across the Universe, including some written by Jimmy's own historian brother. It was here that Jimmy spent a lot of his time dedicated to studying the many races and political systems of other planets. During one of these visits he met Fritton, a mysterious, self-aware android from a distant planet, who was a self described wanderer. The two became friends, and once Jimmy discovered Fritton's incredible knowledge of physics, asked him to help him design a replacement ship. This resulted in the initial blueprints being drafted for Jimmy's later vessel, the 'Scarlet Empress'. Together they actually built a much smaller, two-man vessel which they said they'd leave on together at the end of Jimmy's exile, with Fritton wishing to show him the many wonders of the greater universe. Personal Life Jimmy the Wizard, due to the nature of his duties as Chief of the U.P.A and the travelling associated with it, often times resides in hotels on other planets or on his spaceship 'Scarlet Empress'. However, his official residence is an ancient temple in the heart of Armoury, Afrazel's capital city, which was granted to Jimmy by the city after his ascension to Head of Sorcery. The temple was built by the legendary sorcerer Hunt-Hind the Spirit (who served alongside the equally legendary Jerome the Participator) many millennia preceding Jimmy's life, thus possessing a lot of significance and value. Jimmy's mother tongue is Urmoni, one of the two majority languages in Afrazel that is widely spoken in Armoury and the main language of the Huntic Ocean landmasses. However he is also very fluent in Wesonian, the other majority language mostly spoken on the Jeromic Ocean landmasses. He can also confidently speak the Vovani tongue, having resided on their planet in his youth for several decades. He also learned English due to the Afrometer's strong trade links with Earth. His tutor was a man from Oxford, thus Jimmy speaks English in a very upper class manner. Wealth The official salary for Chief of the U.P.A is equivalent to 24 trillion US dollars per year. However, Jimmy only officially accepts $1 per year from them, donating the remainder to charities. The remainder of his money he earns is from his previous title as Head of Sorcery, having saved approximately 4 million US dollars in a trust fund for himself. Appearance Jimmy the Wizard sports a scarlet red afro, which is the third most common afro colour, after emerald green and dark blue. He always publicly wears a purple robe, which occasionally has a star and moon pattern on it. His vision is poorer than all in his family except Chommy, henceforth he wears very thick round goggles. He always carries his cane with him, which is made from the wood of the Methuselah pine tree of Earth, which was chosen because of its extreme lifespan of over 4000 years. This cane channels his natural energy from his afro, through his body and out of its specially crafted tip. Keeping with the Wizard family tradition of naming their magical objects with "Duke of ()" Jimmy named it the Duke of Spirits. However his cane is more commonly known as the Cane of Methuselah. He has long and thin moustache which he grows to symbolise discipline and patience, as the extremely slow growing beards of Afrometers take up to 150 years to reach that length.